


【吉莱】乐园的另一面

by lazarus07



Category: legend of the Galactic Heroe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 背景借用亚子太太的吉莱同人《乐园》第33章，没看过也没关系，只是一篇傻屌文，背景不影响阅读理解





	【吉莱】乐园的另一面

吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己抱着什么心态，才把莱因哈特拖离属于他自己的卧室。  
莱因哈特走的时候来不及穿衣服，仅仅把浴袍捏在手上，挡在胸前，大片泛红的雪肤无法被遮挡，暴露在吉尔菲艾斯的视线里。  
金发元帅羞赧的神情叫吉尔菲艾斯心里涌动的感受越发强烈。  
他没有看到罗严塔尔的眼神吗？那个黑头发的男人差一点就会把他当做下一个要驯服的猎物！  
他不但没有反抗，甚至直愣愣地站在原地等他靠近！  
为什么！  
吉尔菲艾斯不知道为什么罗严塔尔会出现在莱因哈特的卧室里！那个男人！那危险的眼神！！吉尔菲艾斯原本只是打算来到莱因哈特房间，继续关于之前没有说完的话题。  
他一开始是抱着缓与忐忑的态度来的。  
毕竟，无论怎么说，在关于威斯塔朗特的问题上，他之前的说话方式比较尖锐，现在他更希望找个好机会能和莱因哈特好好坐下来说说这件事。  
结果，他没想到的是，刚刚走进去，就看到莱因哈特浑身赤裸，面对着黑发军人发怔。  
不管刚刚发生了什么，这一瞬间，一种从未有过的情绪占据了吉尔菲艾斯的大脑。他握着莱因哈特的手，替他裹上浴袍，就把他带了出来，回到自己的休息室。  
莱因哈特好像还沉浸在刚刚的情绪里，一直怔怔出神，直到听见吉尔菲艾斯的声音。

“半年不见莱因哈特大人居然已经和别的男人发展到赤裸相见的程度了？”吉尔菲艾斯尖锐地发问，他根本没有发现自己这是在质问上官，而且语气恶劣。  
莱因哈特冷笑，“你在干什么？你在审问我？”  
金发元帅终于缓过来了，不知道为什么从被卧室，罗严塔尔面前拖走换到这个临时休息室到现在，他都一言不发，像个没有思维的人偶。  
现在，他长长地吁了一口气，冰蓝色的眼睛动了动，终于有点润泽的水光，像是刚刚清醒：“你不是说你是我的部下吗？吉尔菲艾斯，你有什么资格质问我？”  
吉尔菲艾斯双手紧握成拳，上前一步，“是，莱因哈特大人只要回答就好了。”  
莱因哈特条件反射后退一步，却发现身后就是白墙，他退无可退。  
“不管你的事。从现在开始，这些都不管你的事！退下！”  
吉尔菲艾斯把莱因哈特圈在墙上，他眼睛里的光是莱因哈特从未见过的。那种像野狼盯着猎物一样的锐利光芒，简直……莱因哈特感觉到畏惧，幼年曾经被男人猥亵过的经历，致使恐惧在此刻，让他的身体不由自主地开始僵硬。  
是这样的，就是这样的眼睛……  
莱因哈特失去了声音，嘴唇开始颤抖。  
“莱因哈特大人和他发展到哪一步了？我过来看到你们差点吻上，他有没有这样吻过你？！”  
吉尔菲艾斯把舌头强硬地伸进了莱因哈特的口腔，一股颤栗感随恐惧在莱因哈特的身体里蔓延，他挣扎，“吉尔菲艾斯你疯了？！不要！！快退下！”  
吉尔菲艾斯并没有听，他飞速地拉下军裤裤链，一身军服依然整齐，可那怒张的昂扬已说明了他本身强势的欲望。  
“不……”恐惧感越来越强烈，莱因哈特不安地颤抖。  
吉尔菲艾斯拉掉他手里仅剩的遮挡物，将他已经昂扬的下体插入莱因哈特的腿间，“莱因哈特大人，您觉得您一丝不挂地对人下的命令有效力吗？”  
没有润滑，没有前戏，身体里直接被插进了硬物的感觉让莱因哈特痛得发抖！  
金发元帅痛苦地呜咽出来：“啊！不！！”  
刚才被罗严塔尔靠近时，身体里残留着的恐惧感就已经苏醒了，他不是不想拒绝罗严塔尔，而是动不了，他的身体记住了幼年受过的伤害，残留着惊惧，让他无法动弹。  
现在，他却被吉尔菲艾斯这样残酷地对待，莱因哈特用尽了力气捶打吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，手指痉挛地抓他的军服推搡。  
被压靠在墙上的身体痉挛起来，童年被强暴的记忆在苏醒，不堪入目的恐惧攻占了年轻元帅的精神领域。  
不自觉的呼救声从他的嘴角溢出，就像童年时那样：“吉尔菲艾斯......吉尔菲艾斯......”  
莱因哈特感觉自己在一瞬间陷入了黑暗里，他的身体感受到痛苦，那种痛苦从他小时候开始就常常伴随着他，撕裂着他，拉扯着他，把他拖进冰冷的海水里，让他窒息。  
眼泪一下子就涌出了眼眶。这种被强行进入的羞耻让他深埋在心中的恐惧被狠狠挖了出来。  
“不要！！”  
莱因哈特痛得挣扎起来：“放开我！不要！！！”  
他推搡吉尔菲艾斯，但男人结实的胸膛却根本无动于衷。  
每一次被深深插入到底，莱因哈特无助地颤抖不止：“不要……啊……”  
即使他哭叫出来，吉尔菲艾斯依然强行压住他的身体，继续在他体内驰骋。  
“唔！！”  
莱因哈特痛得弓起身子，颤抖的胳膊抓挠着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，鼻翼里沁入了血腥气味，好像是从身下传来的，好像是受伤了。  
灼热的性器伴随撕裂的痛意一起刺穿了莱因哈特的身体，激烈的痛感席卷全身，莱因哈特仿佛整个人抽空了灵魂，呢喃起来：“吉尔菲艾斯……救我……”  
强行在高热的小穴里抽插的性交动作停止下来了。  
吉尔菲艾斯的心被莱因哈特断断续续、掺杂着痛苦和绝望的呼救狠狠抽痛了。  
温暖的液体的滋润让身下的运动进行得越来越顺利，他知道莱因哈特可能流血了，而且还不止一点。  
血腥味沁入鼻翼。  
莱因哈特紧闭着双眼，睫毛颤抖着，简直就像失去了意识，本来就很苍白的脸显得更加惨白，这让一度头脑发热吉尔菲艾斯终于冷静了下来，没有任何时候比现在更让他自责，他亲手伤害了最重要的人，最想要保护的人......  
“莱因哈特大人。”  
他试着轻轻呼唤了一声。但莱因哈特没有回答，他眼神迷离，没有焦距，望着不知道哪里。  
救我……  
他没有声音，但是唇却还在动，他在叫吉尔菲艾斯救他，可对他施加暴行的却正是吉尔菲艾斯自己。  
吉尔菲艾斯心底一沉，他想起那个男人给他的影片，他想起莱因哈特幼年遭受过的事情，他想起莱因哈特无从反抗的样子，他想起自己的行为正是那些暴行的继续！  
他在干什么！！  
因为罗严塔尔出现在那个时候，就让他失去了理智，无视莱因哈特的状态，只想证明能和莱因哈特缔结关系的只有他自己。  
吉尔菲艾斯知道自己错了。他当然知道，这样的事情会给莱因哈特带去多少痛苦。他在疯狂中失去了理智，纵容自己伤害了莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特苍白的脸庞让他心脏抽痛。他后悔了，痛苦像锁链让他窒息，“对不起。我不该伤害你，莱因哈特大人。”  
他立刻停下来，他搂着莱因哈特单薄的身子，想撤出自己，为莱因哈特检查身体的伤势。  
但意料之外的事情发生了，莱因哈特摇摇头，哆嗦着却将他紧紧抱住，他靠着墙的身子在发抖，可他却勉强抬起一条颤抖的腿，慢慢架在吉尔菲艾斯腰上，“等一下……”  
他明明很痛，明明在害怕，却不知道为什么，不愿意让吉尔菲艾斯停下这似是暴行的性交。  
“莱因哈特大人……”  
“痛……”莱因哈特闭着眼睛，把脸深深埋进吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛里：“痛……”  
他微弱的声音，像是被折了羽翼的金色小鸟。  
好痛……  
可是，身体里像是着了火一样的热起来，幼年被强暴的痛苦，被凌辱的寒冷，现在却在类似重复的行为中，变成了痛苦的炽热感。  
在这样的热力之间挣扎，哭泣，喘息却渐渐变得如同平时一样甜腻。  
或许，只是因为知道对方是吉尔菲艾斯，在朦胧的意识中，尽管身体上传来剧痛，莱因哈特依然想要让吉尔菲艾斯感觉到舒畅。  
只要是吉尔菲艾斯的话，就不会害怕了。  
第一次从性交这样的行为里感受到快感，也是因为吉尔菲艾斯的关系。  
因为他是吉尔菲艾斯啊，他想要什么，他都会毫不犹豫地给他，别说是身体，连他的整个生命都可以......  
所以他不自觉地将身体放松，调整自己在暴力行为中接纳对方。只要一想到在自己的身体里的是吉尔菲艾斯，僵硬和痉挛的身体也慢慢尝到了一点点愉悦，一开始很是微弱，渐渐在他对吉尔菲艾斯无法遏制的燎原的爱情中，变得异常激烈，那样炽热无法抵挡的致命快感从疼痛中衍生出来，仿佛眨眼间就要将他燃烧殆尽。  
“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯轻轻吻着莱因哈特单薄颤抖的唇，他抱起莱因哈特的身子，以结合的姿态托着莱因哈特的臀瓣，把他搂到沙发上。  
光裸的背部和柔软的沙发接触，莱因哈特的身子往下沉，陷在软垫里面，他努力地抬起腰，用腿缠住吉尔菲艾斯的腰杆，把身体向吉尔菲艾斯打开，“做……做吧……”  
“莱因哈特大人，你受伤了。”吉尔菲艾斯吻着他的嘴唇：“对不起，我刚刚失控了，我嫉妒他，我承认。”  
“痛……但是只有，你……我只有你……吉尔菲艾斯，只有你……”   
泪水从冰蓝的眼眸里沁了出来，莱因哈特的身子因痛意，正在不规律地颤抖着。  
他费力地喘着气，断断续续地呻吟。把胳膊也缠在吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈上。现在，他终于和吉尔菲艾斯紧密结合在一起了。  
这份炙热就已经足够驱逐他内心的恐惧，让他感受到吉尔菲艾斯的存在。  
“我应该知道的，对不起。”吉尔菲艾斯抵着莱因哈特汗津津的前额，吻他汗湿的金发。  
声音落下的瞬间，刚刚停下的动作一下子变成挺进的深入。  
吉尔菲艾斯突然更深地插入进去，莱因哈特屏住呼吸，深深地掐住吉尔菲艾斯坚实的肩膀，承受着随热痛再次传递进身体的重量。  
“啊……吉尔菲艾斯！！”  
“抱歉，我尽量快一点。”  
“不……不……就这样，没关系……”  
比起痛苦的感觉，这份热量和质量让莱因哈特沉醉其中不能自拔。   
痛苦渐渐远去了。在恐惧和疼痛中，有那个声音在呼喊他的名字。把他慢慢从黑暗里带出来。  
“莱因哈特大人！你属于我一个人！请你只属于我一个人！”  
“唔！！啊……”  
大开大合的抽插动作让莱因哈特啜泣出来，“吉——唔！！”   
“放松点，莱因哈特大人，你夹得我太紧了。”  
“我……”  
莱因哈特随着吉尔菲艾斯的律动深深喘息，身体几乎要被贯穿进来的高温所融化：“我属于你……啊啊……”  
这是最想听的话语，也是最动人的话语，所有的不安和恐惧都离他们而去，吉尔菲艾斯低低地呼唤着心中唯一的那个名字，慢慢地又开始穿刺，直到莱因哈特的身体被快感侵蚀，在他怀中晕眩为止，都没有停歇。  
没关系，一切都没关系。  
一切都还和我们所知道的一样。  
只要你还属于我，只要……我还是你的唯一……  
我们之间，就不会改变。  
吉尔菲艾斯深深吻着怀中人的嘴唇，莱因哈特大人……

END


End file.
